Golden Half Blood
by atrieisan
Summary: Ed struggles to deal with his existance of only being part human, along with other problems after the revolution. Not to mention a new breed of homonculi that may have the key to help him survive in the new world. PLS R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I just thought I should bring up one important factor. I do not know if I will finish this story or not... I honestly was merely daydreaming when this idea came into mind, and I felt like it was good enough form me to put down on paper. this is just a forewarning, thnxs for reading it anyways. **

* * *

**

**Golden Half Blood**

This is well a story that goes back a long time ago…… well…… ok…. Maybe not that long ago…. It's a story of a young alchemist. Ahem… let me rephrase that… I guess it's about me really…a tale from after the revolution. Let me tell u about it……..

* * *

It was the Year of Recollection as many would have called it. King Bradley had fallen only a few months ago, his dictatorship ended. The government seized control of the country, stabilizing it in a formal democracy, which I found was quite good for the people, but it was difficult for us…..the soldiers…. 

I had only recently been promoted to Colonel, right before the government demoted us back to being simple arms protection for the country. Mustang wasn't too happy about that… He had also been recently promoted to the rank of General, and since Bradley's seat was open, he felt he had it in his grasp. I can't help laughing at him on occasion when he brings it up, calling them thieves for taking 'his' spot.

Other than the strains at work, life has settled down quite nicely. It originally was a rough start when Al finally got his body back on the first day of rebellion against Bradley and the once called 'Imperial Army'. But since then things have turned for the better. Hawkeye helped us find a good home in the good side of town close enough to where I can even walk to work which is very pleasant. Al has picked up a job at a nearby bakery along with his usual routs to the local market and taking care of the home. If I even attempt to bring any of it up, however, he just shuts me off with a simple, "I enjoy it" and the conversation ends.

All of the other homunculi were either killed off in the battle or disappeared completely… The only one still left hanging around is Envy, who for some reason is struck with a case of amnesia. And given to Al's tendency to being very soft, let him into our home and has begun a whole process of teaching all sorts of weird things, to which he follows like a curious toddler. About 3 weeks into it, Al re-taught him shape-shifting and the two of them bounce around the house looking exactly the same. This of course came as a shock to me when I came home to it one night and found two 'Als' in the kitchen. In light of this, it was also a shock to several of our neighbors and other officers when the two of them followed me to work…. So we eventually resorted to calling him Tom, as well as saying he's some half brother we met on our travels. We also had him turn his hair brown to be able to even recognize one another…. But it is still unnerving to come home and find them both behind the counter…

Other than all of this, there is one other ordeal that tops off the list of things I have to deal with. I am not longer a true human anymore. I am half homunculus… I can't remember how such a thing happened to me, and I prefer to attempt to allude myself into thinking I still live a normal human life… Al and Envy are the only ones who originally knew it, but it's become known throughout the militia somehow and made it's way up to top. Recently they've called upon my services more than once to do their 'dirty work'. Known as they call it, 'bounty hunting' or 'assassinations'… which bring upon the pondering factor of if we are headed back into a darker age….

Surprising enough, a new breed of homunculi has shown up as well… but there is a great calm among them. Unlike the original sins, these homunculi in particular live in large clans, and there are hundreds of them, spread throughout the country. Originally it was thought that we were being invaded by them and that the rebellion had restarted from the ruins of the enemy side. Traps were set for them throughout the country, as well as continuous fights breaking out when the groups of them fell under fire of military guns, merely causing on problem after another…

But after actually meeting one in person, myself, it came to me at a completely different perspective. They were more like immigrants than invaders, merely looking for lands in which to raise their families much like our own kind. In truth I find that my homunculus side seems to be drawn toward them, more than it does to Envy's kind. It brings upon the strange though of whether I am actually part of their kind, and the thought of finding out how I even became the way I was.

I took it upon myself to set up a legal guard for many of them, to which when confronting many of the guilds were accepted without hesitation. Many of them began to call me by a strange name which seemed to overthrow my old one, Fullmetal. The new name they gave me was Gooruden Gobu Ketsueki, Golden Half Blood…

* * *

I hope u guys like this story as much as my other Pride story. Sry if I seem like I'm pestering u guys for reviews... but it's merely cause I just want opinions of my work... U probably know the feeling of when u create something swell and when u go around to show ppl and no one even gives it a glance? it just kinda feels like that to me... sighs... Review if u want... 


	2. Odd beginnings

there is one matter that I want to address. this question popped up in one of the reviews about how Ed became a half blood... I will say now that u'll find out as the story proceeds and I don't want to spoil anything yet. U'll have to read on to find out, when I put in in in further chapters. X3

* * *

Odd beginnings… 

The sun was just over the peaks of the many houses lining the street, shining its way down through the curtains of a small home on the corner and into the face of a sleeping boy. Grumbling from the disturbance, he turned over and pulled the covers over his head to where only a small strand of golden hair stood directly up towards the head of the bed, unwavering in its masters rustling.

Down below he could hear the sounds of the kitchen to which Al took pride in prepping meals in. The smells of cooking bacon and other delights wafted in through the open door making his nose tingle with the sensation. However, he wasn't able to stay lost in his dreams for long when a loud banging resonated from the floor, followed by Al's yelling.

"BROTHER GET UP!!! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK AGAIN!" He yelled out, banging the end of the broom against the kitchen ceiling.

Ed groaned irritably and pulled the blankets further over his head. But the banging continued along with Al's persistent calls. Attempting to block out the noise, he pulled a couple of the pillows over and crammed his head into the space below them, only to find his warm sheets suddenly yanked away from him. Shocked by the sudden cold, Ed sat up knocking the rest of the pillows off his bed in his surprise, to find Envy standing before him, sheets in hand.

"Tom, give those back…." Ed growled, reaching up in an attempt to grab the sheets from him.

"It's time to get up now little brother," Envy grinned, folding the sheets up away from his grasp.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!!!" A vein popped in his temple in his sudden fury. Grabbing one of the many pillows from the floor he began to pelt Envy with them. Envy grinned and began to bound down the stairway, Ed giving chase while continuously throwing the cushions at his homunculus sibling.

Turning the corner into the dining room/kitchen, Envy ducked behind the counter as Ed sent the last of the pillows at him. But instead of hitting its target, it came smack down on Al's face knocking him over.

"!?!?" Ed jumped back in alarm.

"Ha ha! You're in for it now!" Envy laughed, peeking over the counters edge to see the damage done.

Al sighed and picked himself up off the floor. Picking up the pillow he tossed it back at Ed.

"Why does it seem that at times I'm the older one?" he grumbled, "Brother, why don't you go get your clothes on. Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Yeah, pink doesn't suit you," Envy chimed in.

Ed gave the homunculus a nasty look and clambered up the staircase, picking up any stray pillows on the way. He did not wish to bother Al at this time… It had been apparent for the last few days that Al had been severely stressed by something, but wasn't going to tell anyone just yet. The thought of asking him about it nagged at the forefront of his mind, but was pushed back by the matter that Al would likely chase him across the house screaming and wielding some sort of gnarly looking spatula. Ed shivered at the thought... True, since they had settled down, Al seemed to show characteristics that would normally be left to Ed. He did not wish to even imagine it further.

Meandering down the hall he confined himself to his room, picking up the mess from the wakeup call, putting on his work clothes for the day, and setting his 'pink', chibi helmet spotted pajamas under the sheets. Yawning he took part in a quick brush up of his hair and left. Saying his goodbyes for the day he closed the door behind him and began to head down the quiet streets of morning.

The air smelled of morning dew, while all that could be heard were a few birds chirping nearby along with the clacking of boots on the cobblestones. Ed smiled and shook his head, letting the morning breeze catch him in its cool embrace, letting himself drift off in the essence of a new day.

Up ahead a figure leaded up against the building at the corner. He chuckled at the sight of Ed in the morning light. Ed, however, taken aback by this stranger frowned deeply, distressed about being disturbed already. Grinning the man came up and walked beside Ed for sometime before speaking.

"You've become quite popular Gobu Ketsueki"

Ed turned to look at him, his eyes wide in utter shock of the words that had just come to him. Taking a step back he eyed the man suspiciously.

"What did you just say…?"

He grinned again, "There's no need to be alarmed now. I was merely complementing you on your performance in the last few months."

Ed scrutinized him, thinking up what to say in reaction to this. It came to him slowly, and he finally mustered up the resolve to ask.

"Are you by any chance a homunculus?"

He nodded and looked down the road, continuing to walk, in which Ed realized he needed to catch up in order to keep the conversation.

"I am one, yes. I'm from the Rorix clan that recently moved into this area, much thanks to you. Oh, my name is Tikki by the way; it's a pleasure to meet the famous Gooruden Gobu Ketsueki," He held out his hand in an offered shake.

The words stung slightly. Ed still hated being reminded that he was 'only' half human. Sighing he turned to Tikki, "It's nice to meet you, and my name is Edward"

He did not return the shake. Tikki took notice to this immediately, looking at his hand and then back at Ed.

"Was there something wrong with my greeting?"

Ed blinked in confusion, "Um… no there wasn't anything wrong with your greeting, why?"

Tikki glanced down at his hand again, "I was taught that humans usually shake hands in greeting, am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess… If you mean why I didn't shake it, it's just cause I don't want to…" Ed blinked again and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, so you don't have to have a handshake?"

"No you don't need to…" Ed frowned

"Good then… I was getting tired of shaking hands anyways.…" Tikki laughed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, then followed Ed down the street.

It wasn't long before the two of them were in a midst of chitchat with one another, blabbing out stories form many years ago, troubles, ect… The chatter continued until they rounded the corner onto a huge plaza.

Before them was Central Headquarters, standing in it's prime in the gleam of the morning sun. It's banner caught in the wind and flapped about in the breeze, catching the glances a few passersby who had come to look at the structure.

Though in truth it wasn't such a gleeful site just a month or two ago…. Everything had been in disrepair after the revolution, considering that the main battle took place right where it stood… It's windows had all been broken, paint peeling, and holes littered the walls, and the banner lay tattered upon the ground…

Ed sighed when he approached the staircase leading up to the great doors that lead him into the chaos inside. He wasn't really in the mood to go to work at the moment…. Looking up at the building once more, he grinned when he noticed a couple of workers applying the final coating of paint, and with the last brushstroke it meant a great deal to him, it meant a new era had begun.

Taking a deep breath he started up the steps, but came to a pause when he noticed his companion was no longer with him. Turning around he looked out across the plaza in search of him; spotting him at the far end where they had turned the corner. Wondering why his friend had stopped he beckoned him to come over, but Tikki merely shook his head, smiled weakly, and disappeared into the shadows the houses.

Ed gazed out where the homunculus had disappeared, not knowing if he should follow his lingering feeling to go after him, or do his duty as a soldier…

* * *

Ok, I got u guys a second chapter to read. yay! sry if my chapters seem really short... but that's kinda my style... I appreciate those of u who gave me a review. and for those of u who didn't, thnxs for reading it anyways. pls review if u have the time, I greatly enjoy reading about wht u think. 


	3. The Other Name

Sry for taking so long to submit another chapter. I've been really busy with finals, ect.

* * *

The Other Name…..

Ed spent several agonizing minutes deciding whether or not to follow his new friend, but after a matter of minutes he remembered the ever growing mass of paperwork in his office. In truth, he disliked the idea of going through file after file, but it was either now or later. He grimaced at the thought of returning to his office a few days later, finding a horrific mess to the point where he might have to even swim through the papers to get to his desk. However, the swimming part merely made him think of how much he didn't know about it…… and the several times where he nearly drowned. He shuddered from the fear of his "daytime" nightmare, before entering through the large entrance of HQ.

As he began his way down the main hallway, he could feel dark looks being thrown at him. Keeping his head down, he quickened his pace to avoid any confrontation. However, it would seem he would not avoid it this time, bumping into one of the newer, unruly recruits.

Taking a step back, Ed looked up at this grizzly looking gorilla of a man. He stood a good two feet taller than himself, relating to his overly massive size, all the way around, to this, his tiny head sat upon the large, bulky shoulders, making it look slightly out of place. His eyes looked like nothing more than tiny black beads, pushed into the pudgy mold of his face, giving his the look of an upright guinea pig, in a uniform three sizes too small.

He squinted down at him with great scrutiny, examining what had just bumped into him. Realizing that there was just a small boy before him, his lips curled back revealing the crooked, yellow teeth and vulgar breath in the form of a nasty grin. Ed grimaced.

"You got a problem little mouse?" He leaned towards him, baring his teeth in their manipulative smile, purposely letting his foul stink waft within inches of Ed's nose.

Ed frowned deeply at the man before him, a vein pulsed in his forehead, but he held back the urge to leap at him with blind fury. From just a glance, he could tell that this beast of a man was incredibly strong and would react with a sudden violence if enraged. Holding his ground he looked up into the small pair of black eyes.

"What's your rank soldier?"

"Eh, what kind of question is that?" The man howled with laughter, then he whirled around to face Ed, "Alright little man, you want to know? I'm a 3rd Lieutenant."

Ed hid his smirk, for he could tell the man was enjoying his boasting, "Oh? How'd a new recruit become a Lt?" Ed grinned, keeping the ploy up to see how far he could take it before crashing down on the man's parade. He was going to make this man pay for all of the "small" comments later.

"So you're that curious, eh youngster? Alright, truth is, I served in the militia several years ago, so when I came back, they gave me back my rank!" He flexed his arms to show off his strength and pride, enjoying the attention he was getting. Then looking down at Ed again he grinned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, making himself appear even more massive than he was.

"I'll tell you what kid. You seem like a nice guy, so I'll just let you off with a warning this time. But if you bump into me again like that, you in trouble got it?"

Ed sighed and put his hands in his pockets than looked up at the man.

"It's a good thing you decided not to start a fight in here. Considering that I'd not wish to remove any of those precious badges from your sleeve," Ed sneered, but kept his voice calm, yet teasing for him to lunge.

"Say what you little rat?!?!?" The Lt. puffed up to the point where he filled half the hallway, his face turning a deep purple. "Just who do you think you are to boss me around kid?!?!" He clenched his large grubby hands into fists.

Ed looked up at the man, his eyes gave a cold warning, and as he spoke his words seemed like icy daggers in the man's ego.

"I'm your superior officer, Colonel Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. And to your knowledge, if you had moved even another inch, I would have broken your nose."

It was true, in fact. Within seconds of the Lt. speaking, Ed had disappeared from sight for but a flash. When he reappeared he had pinned down the man's arm, and Ed's metal fist was literally only an inch from his nose.

Stumbling back the Lt. stared wide eyed at the boy before him. He just couldn't take it all in at once, the shock of everything that had just happened in that last two seconds was still in the attempt of being processed. But enough of the motion had come through to the point where he uttered but a few stumbling words.

"You're…. you're a monster……"

Ed's expression turned somber at the mentioning, but he hid it behind a simple grin.

"Maybe…." Was all he could say, before he turned around the corner leaving all the officers who had just witnessed the encounter baffled, and speechless.

Within the quiet confines of his office, Ed sat himself down in his chair, resting his head in arms upon the desk before him. He stayed in that position for some time, lost within wistful thoughts. In truth it was seemingly common now that people either called him a monster, beast, or demon, but each time it was mentioned it stung deep into his chest, leaving him hanging with a heavy heart and a loss of thoughts to which clouded nightmares replaced, leaving him in a wretched mess when he woke up.

Ed awoke from one of his nightmares to the sound of a loud knocking on the door. Rubbing his eyes of sleep and apparent tears he answered the knocking with a simple greeting. General Mustang entered the room, his face was smeared with malcontent.

"Ed! What was the meaning of that out in the hall?!?" He growled.

Ed snorted and began signing papers as if he'd been doing so for some time, turning the documents over and signing with no consideration to what was upon them. Realizing that Ed was taking little interest in his complaint, Roy slammed his hands down upon his desk causing him to jump up in surprise.

"What General?" He frowned, acting as if he was greatly annoyed at being interrupted from his work.

"Don't give me that Colonel," he emphasized the word "colonel" with distain, "You know perfectly what I talking about… now why did u start that mess?" His tone changed from it serious scold into concern.

Sensing the change in tone, Ed looked up from his work, his face stern and his eyes flashed in warning. He disliked it when the General started talking to him like he was his son… it really pissed him off… Setting his pen within the jar of other trinkets upon his desk, he turned to face Roy fully.

"General…. I do not see what concern it is to you…. the man needed a reminder so I gave one…"

The General stood up to his full height, looming over Ed, his anger furrowed in his brow, "Edward, do you enjoy getting called a beast?"

Taken aback, Ed leaned back in his chair, lost in wistful thought.

"Answer me Colonel."

Ed bowed his head, his bangs hiding his pained, solemn expression. Roy remained silent; there was no reason to take it any further, watching Ed shaking in his chair near bursting to tears. Sighing he relaxed, in attempt to give Ed a sign that their talk was over. He turned towards the door preparing to leave, but paused when he heard Ed mumbled words.

"No…. I hate being called such things….. but it seems to has become my other name……"

* * *

Pls comment! I appreciate to know wht u guys think! Since this is a work in progress, I like ot hear ur opinions to give me an idea of wht to put next! Plus it's encouraging. 


End file.
